A God and a Girl's Love is Unbreakable
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: What happens when you put a specific person to accomplish a near-impossible task of getting your favorite stray god and cute follower of a girlfriend together? The answer is one hell of an adventure. (OC-Centered story.) Special thanks to my Beta Readers, KSdees, Nifawiwa, and Tomoyo-chan284. (Abandoned)
1. A Chase In A City: Cold Open

**Special thanks to KSdees and Tomoyo-Chan284 for beta reading my cold open. Well without further ado, let's get right into it.**

 **Also, a big thank you to GofogGaming (Professionally MinseokKimStudios) for commisioning my fanart of this fanfic and doing a fantastic job of doing it. Be sure to check him out.**

 **Hint, Hint. For shameless promotion, there is a copy of this fanfic in Wattpad as well, the only difference that it has pictures to express what is going on. So, for many people who like to have some fanart, alongside an OC (Original Character) doing…..things, then yeah, go and check it out.**

* * *

It was a dark and peaceful night within the great city in Japan. People walking to and from their usual workplaces, filling the sidewalks and streets with brightly lit cars on every street corner. Buildings that illuminated the whole district shone as bright as ever. Everything looked as normal as any ordinary evening until a sudden streak of air rushed through the large crowd of people. What everyone could tell with their concealed eyesight, was an impression of a young man, dashing through the sidewalks of the city. He never stopped running, carrying his tiring legs every step of the way, as if he were running away from a creepy and disturbing abomination. As he, the running man, looked back towards whom he was running away from, he could make out two people chasing him down all this time - a male and a female, one wearing a tracksuit, and another wearing a regular female school uniform. From what he can make of their physical expression, they didn't look too happy; in fact, the one in the tracksuit gazed upon the man with a killing-like demeanor, while the running school girl stared at the running man's eyes with such cold testament.

"Get back here with that camera, you peeping thief! You don't know what's at stake here!" The angry guy in the tracksuit exclaimed, looking at the one running away.

"Not a chance, Yato! It's my chance to redeem myself of that huge debt that I racked up. Don't worry, only my two acquaintances can see my photos" the running man said, with a devious smile on his face.

As the three young trio dashed across the streets of the Japanese city, things start to get really heated, as the man took a detour towards an alleyway, constantly looking back for the two, who have disappeared from his sight. He soon stopped running after a brief moment to suddenly catch his breath, collapsing bent over, hands onto his knees, his chest breathing heavily from exhaustion and impulsive control of happiness.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes yes! I've got what I need! They finally did it, this will be a great addition towards my bet to sell off. I called it, Yahoo! I knew that one day that Yato became a glorious man to confess to his loving girl and to get what all of us people needed!"

This young man, known as Lance, quickly pulls out the camera that he used earlier, to vigorously swipes through it, picture after picture. He looked at each of the high-resolution photos of the stray god Yato, making out with his own love for a few days. None other than Hiyori Iki herself. Looking through how they kissed with such passion and lust in a photo that Lance scrolled through, from what was going on in his feeble mind, is his excessive plotting of how to really hit those two to a home run. Chuckling for a bit under his breath while also making a devious grin, a new plan began to spark inside but was quickly turned off by the sound of his phone ringing, with the disturbing sound of an electronic bell.

"Yyyyyello?" Lance playfully responded in a calm, straightforward voice.

"You've gotten the pictures that you said that you took?" The mysterious caller asked of Lance.

From the response of his fellow caller, Lance took it as an offense, arching his back a mere bit, and gasping in such a sarcastic manner. "Of course I did. You should have more faith in me, Zaphkiette. I've planted the perfect trap for these gullible lovebirds. They walked right into it so easily, that I guarantee you, I didn't need to make a wish of five yen to make it happen. I'll send you the pictures soon enough, just as soon as I escape those two angry lovebirds."

"Is that so?" A sudden voice that can be heard from the young man's distance. He quickly looks back and forth in between the edges of the alleyway, seeing no one that can make such a menacing sound. But it was all too late, as the stray god immediately pounced on him, using his arm to grab him by the neck, and pinning his arms down on his back tightly, all while pinning his body onto the cold, rocky ground. Meanwhile, the young Hiyori approached the pinned down Lance from the shadows, looking as angry as ever.

"I'll only ask this once more. Give me your camera." Yato demanded, in a daring and frightening voice, in an effort to instill fear into Lance's heart. Lance could tell when Yato became serious, as he gave him the same, cold, death stare when he was the god of calamity a long, long time ago. However, Lance just smirks at the two and begins to say a phrase that indicates his resolve.

"But, I refuse!"

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the exert. If you want the picture version on wattpad, it'll be there, just search up my username "DoctorPokemonIchigo", and you'll find it. If you like this chapter, be sure to leave a review and a favorite of what you think of it. Till then, cheerio.**


	2. Chapter 1: Just your average day

**Hello once again to your friendly neighborhood of the Noragami fan base, and this is DoctorPokemonIchigo speaking. I'm am pleased to announce to you that the Noragami manga, after a year-long hiatus, is finally coming back in June! Yep, I'm not making this up, it is coming back. Rejoice, my Noragami fans, as our beloved manga is now back in the works.**

 **Now with that said, for the future of this fanfic, it will try to stay its course to the original manga as accurate as possible. That means, any new gods, new characters that have new abilities that can do a lot of** timeywimey **things, or any new relationships, they will be included in this fanfic in any way possible. If I have missed anything, feel free to put it on your review, as I want this fanfic to be as accurate as possible to the main canonical storyline.**

 **And once again, I would like to thank my beta readers for taking a look at this chapter. I would also like to introduce another beta reader to my story, Nifawiwa. I hope this goes well. Without any further ado, have fun reading.**

* * *

"Hey, Hiyori!"

This was the voice of a young man waving his hand towards his girl of an apprentice. When the young girl heard his familiar voice, she quickly made a run from the front gates of the blossoming cherry trees to his location near the school gates. When she got close enough to his somewhat masculine body hidden under the student uniform, he raises his left hand towards his forehead, and flicking his wrist forward in a greeting fashion, giving out a formal salute. Hiyori couldn't help but feel a small chuckle arising within her, covering her mouth from any sudden voice.

"Still as eccentric as ever, Lance." Hiyori politely said to him, teasing him of his current mood today.

"Oi, I'm always nice to everyone in this school. There's no need for you to be on the nose about my attitude, Hiyori. You should be concerned about your classes, and your little visits to that cafe you keep going to." the senior Lance refutes Hiyori's claim. With that said, the two begin to advance together towards the high school, walking casually, side by side as the gentle breeze illuminate the sky with its cherry petals.

"So, how are things in your classes these days, Hiyori? I hear your friends are taking more practice tests in order to catch up with your level of understanding." Lance politely asked to start a light-hearted conversation.

"Eh? They have lately? It's maybe due to the number of tests that we have at our school. Of course, that's why I have you." Hiyori started, with a joyful smile on her face. The radiant smile that she displayed caused Lance to blush a bit, in term of his cheeks suddenly becoming flustered with red, while he presses up to his glasses in embarrassment.

"Aw, stop it, Hiyori. I'm your tutor when it comes to these difficult tests, you know?" that being said, Lance could only grasp his chin and his face in a flustered manner, catching the attention of Hiyori.

"It's true. You've been there to help me with my subjects, even when your sessions with me were finished. Truly, I'm grateful. You should be more open towards other people, you know? The student council could use a person with your skills." As Hiyori looked at him with her happy magenta eyes.

Just as the two were heading towards the school entrance, a phone buzzed loudly, which broke the silence of the pleasant scenery of cherry blossoms. This caught Lance off guard, thinking that this type of disturbances. Lance turned to Hiyori, who hurriedly picked up the phone from her coat pocket, and looked at it miserably. She looked completely dead inside when she took a good look at who sent her that message, with a few twitches in her left eye.

"Is it your boyfriend who's calling you at this hour?" Lance blankly expressing himself towards her.

She then turned to Lance, seemingly with a smile on her face, as if she were to do something stupid.

"You could call him like that, yeah. Lance, can you take me to my class up on the second floor, please? I'll only be at a moment's notice." Hiyori suddenly asked him out of the blue.

"Wait, what?" but just before he could question what was going on, after questioning her motives, her knees started to lose balance, her eyes suddenly getting droopy, until her body finally begins to descend. Lance managed to catch her in the nick of time, holding her up by his gentle arms. With that sudden event, Lance shook his head in grief that he was suddenly left to do this type of job for her. At the time of catching her, Lance swore he could have heard a guy screaming for his life near the school gates. Though, Lance dismisses it as a crow's mating call.

"Give me a break already," Lance muttered under his breath while holding his junior in his hand. Placing the young, beautiful Hiyori onto his back, as well as carrying her school bag, he sets off to get into the homeroom classes as soon as possible, before the bell could ring. He walked over the flights of stairs on the hallways, passing through every person who was in the hallway. They kept whispering among themselves as to how they were able to be this 'close' to each other, in a way that made it seem like a romantic relationship was blossoming between the two.

"Hey guys, you've got it all wrong. I'm just her mentor guiding around the school." but sure enough, those guys didn't want to hear it. They kept looking at him deviously, and slyly, some of the guys eyeing Lance for being able to land with a hot girl such as Hiyori. All that Lance could do, was a groan, waiting for it to be over soon enough.

"And there. Well, Hiyori. Before I leave for class, there's something that I've been meaning to do, heh heh." And with that said, Lance quickly reached out into his pants pocket, to grab a little washable color marker. He began to scribble a series of little squiggly lines over her forehead, mimicking the wrinkles of an old lady. This was, in a way, making Lance satisfied with the amount of effort that he puts in.

The bells are almost ten minutes to ringing, which gave Lance a bit of time to roam around the campus grounds by himself.

"It's kind of odd" Lance mumbled to himself "that I'm able to have much more free time than usual. From my days of being in this school, it seemed a bit too familiar that time would slow or speed up, depending on what I do. It doesn't matter what, but it happens. Man, I really need to fix that problem.

While browsing around the school grounds, he could spot a familiar looking person on the balcony, who just happens to be a familiar face that Lance knows all too well. The elegant navy blue hair flowing gently in the breeze, with her red clip tied into a ponytail with a red clip. That joyful face full of life and curiosity, looking down at the school grounds.

"My god, Zaphkiette. You've been staring at the ground ever since you came here. Just what is so interesting about a bunch of rocks down there?" Lance asked, irritated at her sister's daydreaming.

"I'm not staring at the ground. I'm just looking at that young, handsome boy down there, poking a guy who got beat up by the school gates. It's adorable how he's a young blonde, glistening at the windows." She simply responded towards him.

"Wait, what? A guy that you like is at the school gates?" Lance immediately catches his interests.

"Yeah. I'm a grown-up girl right now, and I'd like to hang out with a lot more people. It gives me something to strive for."

"There are a lot of things wrong with those sentences, Zaphkiette….. But no. there's a lot of guys in this school that you could be chasing around." Lance explains in with a worried, but the tough expression on his face. "Look, there's that guy, with the brown hair. He seems nice, and easy looking. He even knows a thing or two about Hiyori and all the guys here in this school."

"Keep saying what you want, Lance. I know you only tutor Hiyori because you want to know who she hangs out with as a boyfriend. You want to get close to her, I can tell by the way you teach her, about how to turn off her phone alerts off every time, but she doesn't." She teasfully said.

"Zaphkiette, as her senior-"

"You'll be taking her first time when prom comes around." Zaphkiette suddenly interrupted, with a devious smile on her face.

"As her friend!" As Lance says his statement with a blushing rosy red on his face. "I'm a person who I care deeply for people, like a father figure."

"Yes, of course. Yada yada, you shouldn't be so overprotective with people these days. You'll get yourself into trouble when that comes around."

"That I'd like to see happen." then just like that, Lance walks away from her sister, giving her some space to talk, and heading towards his class, just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading my new chapter, and I really hope you've enjoyed this. If you did, be sure to leave a favorite, and put down your thoughts on a review, and be sure to stay tuned for some more updates. Till then, Cheerio~.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kind Goddess of a Girl

"Great, I have to take care of Zaphkiette's little present problem when I'm done with this day in school. Just great…"

Lance quietly mumbles to himself, sitting in the calm classroom full of students. And Lance sat amongst them, it was just a regular day with a soothing atmosphere, a gentle scent accompanying the outside view fills the room. Another regular day, in the midst of a summer morning in the school. In times like this, he would often lean his head on his hand, staring out the window looking bored out of his mind.

"I wonder what school would have been like, if she doesn't come around like she usually does. That I do wonder myself."

With that statement, his eyelids drooped ever so slightly, his yawning becoming more frequent with every passing second, until finally his placid nature caught up with him. His hand slipped from his chin, falling towards his desk with a sudden hit on Lance's left arm, dozing off in a deep sleep.

* * *

It was your average day in this high school that Lance went towards, five weeks ago in the distant past of the latter's day, full of life, and mystery of what awaits them in every classroom. The rustling of students in front of their lockers, hurriedly getting their shoes and their belongings, filled the classroom with such an eager feeling of liveliness in the school. There were always students running to and from each classroom, sometimes by themselves or with a group of friends, eager to learn what's new. Added to the amount of chatter that each student kept producing, the din clouded the head of Lance whilst he walks down the halls to get to his classroom. An ordinary day, for the miserable man who plopped himself down on his seat near the front of the blackboard. From what the students around him saw, he didn't look so pleased, and adopted that as his regular expression that he displays every day. He would often casually place himself in his seat like an average student, pull out his tablet and his headphones to set up, and watch an episode of his science fiction show Mister Who, that comes up every Thursday.

"Can you find out what's going on in his head? He's one of the smartest students in our school, yet he doesn't even try to socialize with anyone else." A student would often whisper and gossip about the young man.

"All he does is answer equations, and questions that the teacher throws at him with good precision and timing, and what an amount of quality he puts in his answers! But other than that, he feels like a robot sitting in a classroom. Wish that guy would learn how to open up to people."

"I heard his sister is better at socializing than he is. Wonder if she might tell us what goes on in Lance's head."

"Did you hear about how the Einstein equation got completely rewritten by Lance himself? Doesn't he have better things to do other than prove a theory that's been examined by other scientists older than him?"

Despite the amount of gossip and rumors that were going around the high school about what Lance is, he didn't seem to mind at all. He would think to himself, that these guys don't know what it's like to be in a position that he's in currently. He would often shrug off these rumors as if they were nothing special to be thinking about. However, it was because of those same rumors that he didn't do anything other than be by himself for the rest of his school days.

Those blissful days of being alone then changed, when just one girl decided to do the unthinkable task at hand.

"Ummm, hello there." A young girl asked politely towards the young man sitting alone. From that first greeting, he didn't notice her presence, and so continued to listen to his program casually.

"Hello? I'm talking to you, mister." the young girl repeatedly called out.

Around a good minute or so, the young man turned his head to the left to face her. He didn't look that concerned, as he merely gazed upon her appearance, noting the fact that despite being a regular girl, she's rather attractive for her age. She had the flow of long dark hair, colored dark brown and lightly magenta-looking eyes.

"Huh? You wanted to talk to me, girl?" Lance rudely responded.

"So it goes about how you address certain people in this school?" The young girl addressed him kindly.

"No, it's just a mental protocol that I follow when I greet people that I have never met before." again, he coldly stated back in response.

The young schoolgirl let out a small sigh of frustration, then proceeds to pull up a chair from a nearby desk, and place it on the side of the man's desk. She takes a seat, and begins to place a few textbooks in front of him, all of which were trivial knowledge of the school's curriculum.

"What do you want me to do with all these questions? Read them out to you and figure out how to do them piece by piece?" He asked the girl out of doubt. He didn't seem to get her vibe of why she wanted to place those workbooks on his desk, concerning the fact that she was clearly in the same grade as him.

"Well, yes. I've heard that you've helped out one of my friends, Yama, pass her exam. In a way, without her, I would never would have known of your expertise, Lance."

She then gave a charming smile, radiating with joy and compassion. This smile, it was enough to make Lance suspicious of why she was being happy when she's around him, out of all people. He quickly turns his head around, to see if anyone was pulling anything suspicious on him, and any changes in his surroundings. Sure enough, he concluded that no one was even remotely interested in what she was doing right now.

"Normally, I wouldn't get involved with someone's work, since it's the same thing as those in our classroom, and I know that you attend mine. But, as an exception, I'll help you out with what problem you have, right now. Sound good?" Lance negotiated in a calmer voice.

"Sure! I have a lot of questions for you to answer, but I hope it won't be too much work for you, Lance." as the young girl lays out more and more question sheets in front of him.

"Oh boy, this will be a long day….." Lance mutters under his breath.

About a seemingly long day of them studying the subjects after each period, even sitting together in the same row to each other in the class, passing notes while their teacher began talking. The two of them managed to keep in touch about the kinds of things that Lance knows, based on his understanding of the subjects. From Lance's viewpoint, he's starting to enjoy her company when she would need help. The way that she stayed happy, and calm, made him subconsciously think about the things that goes on in her head. Mostly, he's concerned about the type of person that she is. He may be book smart about certain fields of abstract studies, but nothing about how to properly behave from other people. But every single hour that Lance spends with her, he feels in himself, deep in his heart, that he's becoming more of an open man than before.

"Oh, there you are, Lance. Thought I lost you for a second there, in the classroom." The young girl said cheerfully to Lance the first thing when she entered.

"Well now, girl. Greetings to you too, girl. How can I be of service to you?" Lance calmly asked of her, smiling as he turns to face her.

And this was the regular cycle of the two young schoolmates. Every day, before the classes would start, she would often come by Lance's seat, and discuss about topics that would often cloud her sense of logical problem solving.

"So, I have a father who is a doctor at a hospital he owns."

"Doctor Who?" Lance said sarcastically.

She chuckles lightly at that sudden remark, knowing his excessive knowledge on nerds worldwide would normally like.

"Alright, let's focus on the more important matters." And with that said, she pulled out a bunch of medical documents, and diagrams with certain aspects of the human body. Some of them with complex namings of the right arm, as well as putting out a number of cones that reside in the eyes.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" then he begins with naming few of the body parts that were listened, but in his interpretation in an effort that she can understand the concepts more better.

"So, look here. This is how the arms contract the muscles. Through these electrical signals in the nerve cells…." and on and on he would go on, towards explaining these concepts to her.

"Oh! So this is how it works. And then…" With her steady understanding, she jotted down the various points that can work to her advantage. Done her first result of writing down what she understands, she then shows it to him.

"Great! You're getting it, girl. But time is almost up. You want to continue this during lunch?" Lance asked ever so politely.

"Of course. As long as I get the concepts down with your help, I can get through this." She said in a happy tone.

And so, they continued this habit of going through the learning concepts, day after day whenever they would see each other in the school. During each of those days, it became increasingly hard for Lance to keep his laughter in, due to her, on a few occasions of him teaching, missing a few steps in the problems that she has made in calculating the theory of simple relativity, or each time that she has miscalculated the square root of a parabola.

"Look, that's not how you would do the problem. Here, when we apply this formula of relativity, we can also evolve our basis for understanding the mass. I'll show you." one of the times he would say to her.

Taking another long time, even going as far as the young girl telling her friends that she will be staying back in order to finish her assignments, they would often browse the multiple questions thrown in their faces bit by bit. Just at a steady pace where Lance can keep in touch with the certain concepts that were being presented towards him. He often did this with certain subjects where abstract thinking won't really help out as much, and hands-on experimentation is key. Whenever they would hit a problem that became hard for Lance to explain, he would get up from his seat, and draw the diagrams on the board, with the most detail as possible.

"Now see here. This is where you will establish the main muscle groups of the head, when treating migraines. Here, is exhibit A." And so on he would talk, often impersonating a very strict teacher.

"Aw, Lance. You shouldn't talk so strict towards people. I know you mean well to help me understand the subjects more better, but don't come off as a sort of jerk, ok?" she tilted her head slightly to her left in a playful manner. This, made Lance blush a bit, the first time he's ever become flustered at a person's remark.

"I-i-is that so? Well, I suppose that i can be a bit more lenient on the amount of work that I'm teaching you right now, but it doesn't mean that you're going to slack off. I'll be making sure that you'll pass your medical practicals, that I guarantee." Lance said, alongside a goofy smirk with his thumbs up.

"Your best is good enough. Now, let's continue." she said.

Even though it was just a small remark, Lance started to take the testing more casually than expected. Sure, every day was a new day, but Lance would often leave an impression of social improvement, by going to look out after her during each day instead of the other way around. At first, she became confused, but after reflecting on what she told him, she would often playfully clap her hands in joy at his development.

However, one afternoon, just a few weeks before their last visit, an important task came towards the girl's attention. When the school bell rang for dismissal, she started to become increasingly nervous, which caught Lance's attention suddenly.

"Oh no! Sorry, Lance, but I'm afraid that I will have to postpone the medical questions that I have for you to a later time." the young girl asked politely of him.

It took Lance a quick minute of thought to figure out what might be happening in her current situation. He then gave her a slight nod of yes, confirming that he can extend her privileges with his teachings.

"Sure. You've been very attentive towards my teachings, even in the classroom when the teacher was in session." Lance added.

"Thank you so much, Lance. Don't worry, I'll be sure to come by to get more questions for you to teach." And with that, she began to pack her things, shuffling all the homework and assignment papers into her bag, and headed out towards the door.

"Wait." Lance immediately called back to her while she stood on the doorstep out of the classroom. A certain question suddenly arose in his mind these last few days, a certain question that needed to be cleared up. A doubt in his mind that made him question as to why. Why this young girl would do so much for him, and change him very much as a person.

"Why is it that you came to me out of all people, girl? Didn't you hear the rumors about me, being a loner towards everyone else, and always the odd man out?" Lance curiously asked of her.

There was a long silence in the classroom, between Lance and the girl, before she made her response. A quick one, but as sincere as she could put it.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone in our class. If I had to be honest, yes. I've heard the rumors about you, how you would always prefer your studies over other people, making you a genius, at the expense of your social life. I could tell from the way you acted towards me while you were teaching, that you were very sincere, and caring no matter what mistakes I've made. Any normal person would laugh at the mistakes that I made, but you didn't. You showed me how to do it the right way, and in a positive note that no one else would. In a way, you do remind me of a special someone. Someone who is struggling in this world just like you. I can't really explain it, but in a strange way, you do smell like him, the man that I often think about close to me."

Those words alone impacted Lance harder than any of his failing grades in his life. At the corner of his left eye, he shed a small tear of joy, thinking that she actually took a chance with him, to tolerate what he did every single day.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear. Just thank you, girl." Lance calmly replied towards her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say my name earlier. It's Hiyori. Iki Hiyori, Lance."

"I'll be sure to remember it, the next time I see you around, Hiyori". Lance said, while waving his hand in goodbye, with a few tears in his eyes.

All that she did before she left the classroom, from what Lance could remember it, was her adorable smile, from ear to ear.

That splitting image of her kindness towards him, became forever etched in his memory.

"Had it been that long that I was experienced that same kindness from a complete stranger, who I can now call…. a friend?"

* * *

The first period of Lance's class has already ended, but he still stays fast asleep, even past the mark of lunch. When the dismissal bell came along, he suddenly woke up from his slumber, due to the bells' loud ringing right next to his ears, looking around at what just happened in his class.

"Crap. I'm going to be late getting Zaphkiette to discuss what problems that she has lately. I've got to go pack my things quickly!"

With that said, he immediately stood up from his desk and quickly gathered his belongings into a bag to head towards his destination, outside of school.

"Wait for me, Zapkiette. I still need to talk to you about my mentor relationship with Hiyori. It's not what it seems, you stubborn girl."

But something uncanny happened to him, as he passed through the hallways of his school, a strange looking man, with blue eyes, a fluffy scarf, wearing a tracksuit, passes by him, walking calmly. But the expression on the mysterious man's face made Lance very agitated, and angered.

"I've found you at last! You're Hiyori's boyfriend!"

"I'm her WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 3: Like a Yato

"This is why Hiyori wasn't going to me everyday anymore. Poor girl, all left with a loner like you, and she didn't even give me a shout out." The young man spat out his words as if he were on a world stage, being dramatic the way he delivered his words. Then, he stared directly into Lance's eyes, his face uncannily close, startling him with the sudden movements and weird attention. And in a school hallway, of all places for a weird confrontation, Lance just stares straight back with irritation.

"And how exactly do I fit in as Hiyori Iki's boyfriend, you wankstain? You can't just take a couple of days that I've had with her, to make that conclusion." Lance questioning the nature of the man's accusation, even his bad deductions.

"How do you fit? My young boy, may I remind you as to why I have every assumption to think that you are the culprit?" And with that said, the man promptly went to a nearby board on the left side of the hall, and began to write a few words on the board. Lance looks at the end result of what he wrote, and was quite shocked.

"Not only do you vandalize the hallway, it looks as if you have no shame in doing so. And on top of that, you did what?!" Lance irrately exclaimed.

"Look here. See these arrows right here, these are the association arrows, pointing towards you and Hiyori. And here is me, the perfect god for Hiyori to look after, right….over…...here! And oh! Look do we have here? The arrows are colored pink! We both know what that means!"

"So you're meaning to tell me that these coloured pink arrows point towards love interests, and you've clearly made it so big that it looks wrong on many levels, is a strong indication that I have more interest in her than you do?"

"Exactly my point! You hang around her too much, I want my share of Hiyori as well, spending time in ways that you will never understand." The man said, crossing his arms in a casual manner.

Exasperated as well as disgusted, Lance merely eyes at him with alien intent. Did this man know what he's saying when it comes out of his verbally trained mind? Judging from his gleaming appearance of being so proud of himself, even sensing a small chuckle, Lance looks at him with a disgusted expression.

"Just what kind of person is proud enough to state that towards a guy who's just helping her to get by?!" Lance angrily asks of him.

"Only a god who cares about her." the man said in response, looking at Lance with a concerned expression.

"If you want to know, I'm just merely helping her with her schoolwork from time to time. I teach her the medical fields of biology, she helps me with my social skills. Nothing too much that leaves little imagination to the mind." Lance said.

"Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you wish you have better social skills? I can grant that wish for 5 yen." the man insisted, grinning as if he came up with a brilliant idea. But as Lance takes the grin, he fears whatever the idea that he's thinking of, it can't be a good one.

"If I did that, it would have been accomplished a long time ago, by a god who can actually do his work, unlike you."

This immediately shocked him, and he went stiff as a stone, his face looking terrified with a mixture of surprise, in a comedic manner that made Lance chuckle a bit. But at the same time landing a facepalm, disappointed by the man who accused him of many things. Wanting Hiyori not one of them.

"First you trespass onto this high school without any good reason, then you say that I'm Hiyori Iki's boyfriend, and on top of that, you want me to wish for better social skills? You are by far, the worst god that I have ever heard of in my life." Lance said.

"That's not true!" he retaliated in response. "I'm one of the greatest gods you'll ever worship! The Yato god who will be one of the best that can be recognized in the world!"

"Oh? You're the Yato god that I keep hearing about. I don't think Hiyori ever mentioned you the times that I've been with her, but I can tell that you're one of her closer friends." Lance deduced.

"Poor Hiyori…. Taken over by the likes of you." Yato falsely claims.

"Hold the phone. Again, I'm not her boyfriend, for god's sake. Just how many times do I have to tell you this?! It's like I have to…...ugh! I have to hit you with something just so you can get the bigger picture."

Just by that moment, a hard karate chop of a hand impacted Yato's neck, causing the stray god to lose his consciousness. His legs lost balance, and his eyesight blurred with sudden dizziness, he starts to drop towards the ground. However, two pairs of gentle hands immediately grab hold of him, steadily propping him up. A happy, cheerful girl, by the looks of it, and Lance was not amused.

"When I mean hit you, I didn't mean that you can just barge in whenever you feel like it, Zaphkiette." Lance said, looking at her with a disappointed look on his face

She just chuckled at that fact. "I don't blame you for not trying, though. I would have knocked him out either way, due to him causing a ruckus and being irresponsible of who he left behind." she explained calmly, with a gentle, innocent looking smile.

"Who was left behind, I might ask?" he questioned towards hers.

Then, a young blonde boy, who looks to be in his mid-teens, wearing a green jacket and shirt, emerges from behind Zaphkiette. He looked quite disgusted as to how his idiot of a master left all so suddenly.

"See? This is the boy that I've been telling you about earlier. His name is Yukine, and I'm just helping him find this stray god who claims to have ties with dear Hiyori." she exclaimed joyfully. "Oh! That reminds me! You want to go to my favourite place for Mapo Tofu? I'll treat you to whatever meal you want, whether something sweet and spicy, just like Hiyori!"

"There are a lot of things wrong with today." Lance concluded, placing his left hand on his face in dissapointed. He shakes his head, disapproving of what is to happen next at Zaphkiette's favorite restaurant. "Oh, Hiyori, just how do you deal with these people?"


	5. Chapter 4: Ains Zaph

"Give me one good reason why this useless god is joining us for lunch, Zaphkiette!" Lance abruptly called out, showing discomfort of his current placement. They were all at Zaphkiette's favorite Mapo Tofu place within the city. All of them, Lance and Yato, sitting on a round table besides each other, while Zaphkiette sat with Yukine at the other far end, with the latter feeling a bit embarrassed sitting next her. Yukine gave a slight turn to avert his gaze towards hers. He immediately withdrew his eyes away, as his cheeks gave away a slight blush of red.

"Good place, isn't it? I've found this gorgeous place a few days ago while shopping for food. A young girl came by. She told me that there was a place that can fulfill what my cooking could do in a matter of minutes. At first, I didn't believe her that she was actually telling the truth, but when I was trying to eat my mapo, it turned sour and rotten in an instant."

"Wait, what?" Lance immediately questions the words coming from her own sister.

"It's true! It's like no matter what I cooked, or even remotely close to what I wanted, it would always taste disgusting. I wanted to throw up so badly, that I rushed to the washroom a couple of times, just to get the poison out of me. Even when I washed it down with coffee, I still tasted that same disgusting taste."

"Must be pretty shocking for everything to go wrong in just a single day." Yukine, commenting on her situation.

"Then that's when she, and Yato came in." she said, while raising her finger to point at Yato. "He told me that I only needed to pay 5 yen to relieve my poison luck away, and everything would be solved. Of course, I did it, with an exception. They told me that I have to eat Mapo Tofu here in order to bring back my sense of good fortune back! Isn't that sweet?"

Shocked with the amount of nonsense coming from her sister's story, the stray god looks at Lance with satisfaction in his eyes. Lance could tell that this god means buisiness when it comes to these types of wishes. He could hear the small chuckle coming from underneath his fluffy scarf. How could he, a regular human could see a god like himself so clearly, but openly buy into eating Mapo Tofu at one place until her sense of misfortune passed? This kind of question suddenly flooded Lance's mind with doubts as well as fright.

"This is what you call a good place?! Zaph, they're charging me 100,000 yen for each serving that you eat. You couldn't have eaten anything else, other than Mapo Tofu? This is the worst form of worship that I have ever seen in my life, period!" Lance stated.

"Shut it! You should be worshipping me, 'cause I've just given you a discount to eat at my dear Kofuku's place for half price! That's a sweet bargain in my eyes." Yato explicitly exclaimed.

"Oh? Half price?" then Lance proceeds to reach into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone, and showing Yato the untold truth of the menu. "You call 500,000 yen for all of us a good deal?! This is going to destroy my wallet faster than your dreams of being a legitimate god!"

"Hey! It's a dream that worth achieving. You'll be worshipping me very soon, you should consider this deal as mercy from a worthy god worthy of your attention. You can start by showing me more affection." Yato said in response.

Just what kind of drugs do I need to get high on this little dream of yours? Let alone enjoy this kind of meal that is a complete rip off as your status as a god!"

"Lance!" Zaphkiette immediately shouted at him, with an irritating tone in her voice. She glares at Lance, thinking about what in the hell he's doing on this little lunch they're having. All she wanted was for them to have Lance get some more of a social life, connecting with other people rather than studying all the time. In fact, she wanted Lance to enjoy himself with everyone she invited, not Lance ruining it from the first get-go.

Looking around the table, feeling a bit agitated, Lance then put away his phone, and sat himself down onto the seat. From the facial expressions that he's showing, he didn't feel too relieved to be saying whatever comes into mind, and not being considerate of other people's opinions of him.

"Fine then…..I'll stop and enjoy this lunch with you guys for once. I'm sorry." Lance gently apologizing

Zaphkiette couldn't help but gently pat Lance on his shoulders, smiling a bubbly smile of happiness. It's as if the negative mood around everyone suddenly disappeared when she began to smile brightly. "It's alright, big brother. You've just got to learn how to be more careful with these types of problems, that's all."

"I'll tolerate my problems I have for him, for this one day I guess. It still irks me as to think that this Yato god is….accompanying us."

"Ain't that the truth. I wanted the two of you to go all out….." Yukine said, muttering under his breath, irritated.

Zaphkiette immediately gave Yukine a small nudge on the shoulder, with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Hey, Yukine. You better not screw this up for the rest of us, ok?" she said in a sinister tone.

"Yes, understood." Yukine responded, shocked with fear from her gentle, yet threatening words. She really didn't want this moment to be tarnished by a bunch of petty fights going around.

From the chatter that Lance and Zaphkiette caused, Yukine smiles, reflecting on the times that Yato and himself would bicker over stuff like this every once in a while. He could see in himself, the immaturity and childish nature of Lance and Yato, almost like he knows this type of relationship somewhere.

"Alright, so when's the Mapo Tofu going to arrive? I'm starving here." Lance playfully groaned, as his stomach growled a bit. Lance had been so busy talking, that he forgot how long is the waiting time for the food to come prepared.

Just then, a large man, accompanied with a young girl came over, holding up the tray of what they all ordered, placing it on the table gently, before taking his place on the table alongside her. Lance, being as modest and polite as he can, picks the mapo tofu first, then passes it along towards the others. First towards Zaphkiette, then to Yukine and towards Yato. Lance can already tell from Yato's face, that he's been waiting to try this sort of dish out for a long time, with that sudden glimmer of adoration and a watery mouth.

"Thanks for the food, Zaph!" Yato happily exclaims, then taking a bowl of the Mapo Tofu to eat. As he went for each bite, he became even more eccentric and overly dramatic with the way he places his hands. The spice, the tofu bean, as well as that added kick of pepper, made Yato adore the dish even more.

"Feeling happy about it, Yato?" Zaphkiette politely asks of him.

"Heaven~" is all that came out of Yato's mouth.

"Be grateful that your sister asked me to have mapo tofu for everyone." The tall man said, with a serious looking face. That alone caused Yukine and Zaphkiette to become shocked with fright.

"I'll pay whatever price you charge, mate. I know Zaphkiette can go overboard with these types of things, but I'll sort it out." Lance quickly says towards the serious man.

Letting out a small sigh, the man couldn't help, but stretch himself back a bit, and chuckling.

"It's not that big of a problem. After what she told me about what she wanted to do, how could I refuse?" The man said.

"Daikoku. You're so kind to her!" The young pink haired girl exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with a pint of admiration.

Lance immediately then raises an eyebrow towards Daikoku, mostly due to an arousing suspicion of what she might have said about him. Surely, he didn't want to expect a sort of embarrassment depressing backstory to come out of Zaphkiette's mind, since Lance didn't like the sort of half-truth storytelling. Lance clears up his throat, coughing ever so slightly, and asks in a monotone voice.

"So, what exactly did she tell you?" Lance asks of Daikoku.

For him, it took them a brief minute to figure out what was going on, before he finally gets an answer. While doing so, Lance begins to talk a drink of his tea.

"Your sister said that you were extremely exhausted from your work with Hiyori Iki. With the constant literation of you always coming by her, and doing favours for her, you've been coming home later than usual. She said that you might need more free time with her, and she even invited her to join with us sometime in the afternoon."

"Really now? Didn't expect her to come here out of all places, especially with him around. But hey, I'm not one for complaining anyways. Guess to better get used to it and enjoy the company while it lasts." Lance irately mumbles underneath his breath.

Yukine and Zaphkiette looked at each other for a bit, and couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment because of what the two are facing right now, her big brother and his master going over petty things such as this in a peaceful setting, while they're trying to eat.

"I wish things would go more smoothly for all of us. It can't hurt Yato to behave for more than five minutes until Hiyori arrives." Yukine stated.

"I know right, Yukine? I could very well say the same to my brother, if he would know how to be more mindful of others. Just a thought out there, just saying." Zaphkiette also announced, while raising her left hand to point at Lance.

"Now, now, boys. Let's all try to keep a happy face until Hiyori gets here, ok?" the young pink haired girl asks, addressing the two men staring at each other with vicious looks.

"If you dare make my lady displeased, I'll be the one to send you out of here, I don't care who does it." The man angrily warns the two, standing up looking at Lance and Yato. From the expression he was giving, he seemed dead serious, giving off the impression that if they didn't do what he said, it's all over for the both of them.

"Ah, right. Fine, Mister. I know my limits well." Lance responded.

"Geez, Daikoku. You should be more lenient when she's around. I mean-" But just as Yato was about to finish his statement, an elbow suddenly hits his lower jaw. Lance, being the respectful man that he was trying to be, shut Yato up in the quickest way possible. And then making the big excuse, a good ploy for Lance to use to justify his reckless behavior.

"Oh, hey Hiyori! Fancy meeting you here!" Lance called out.

Yato then averted his eyes towards the direction Lance called out to. He looked so happy and merry, that Lance's little accident didn't seem to matter at all to him.

"Hello, everyone." Hiyori gracefully said towards them, smiling.


	6. Chapter 5: You Are The Objective

**Hello everybody! So sorry this chapter took a very long time to do. I had exams to study for, and programs to enroll, enhancing my skills to make this a good fanfiction as I possibly could. As well as revising this specific chapter to fit in the enough details that I need to bring in a great story. Now, without any further ado, happy reading!**

* * *

"Hi. What brings you here, Hiyori?" Lance asked casually. It was hard for him to try and avert his eyes elsewhere other than Hiyori, for he did not want to face Yato. The distasteful eyes of blue envy as well as a slight sound of a growl from my mouth, darting towards where Lance was sitting, made him quite uncomfortable of what Yato would try and pull off. He's already had the bad impression of getting him too closely associated with her in more ways than one.

"Hello, Hiyorin!" Kofuku said in such a joyful voice. She gently sprang up from where she was sitting, rapidly walking towards where Hiyori was, and hugged her gently. The gentle encounter of the two caused a small smirk on Lance's face. Seeing as Kofuku supposedly dashed towards Hiyori, who had just entered, he thought about his old times when he was with some friends at a cafe, except this time, it was a bit different. His usual friends took on the form of a few people he didn't know about, sitting on a round table, waiting patiently for the food to be served, then one of the guests suddenly very happy when the best person comes in.

"Oi, oi, Hiyori! I'm so glad you could make it towards my invitation!" Zaphkiette gracefully said to her, hugging her as well, then letting go of Hiyori.

"It feels good to be with you all today. I'm so glad." Hiyori said, displaying a cute, and heartwarming smile.

"O-o-oh." Yato stuttered a bit, keeping his composure straight, and graciously smiling back.

Hiyori then turns her attention onto Yato, whom he was keeping a presentable posture towards her, crossing his arms, alongside a goofy smile. "Don't tell me that you were drinking again while I was away."

Immediately, Yato shook his head in disbelief, thinking that he didn't drink anything of that sort. He didn't want a commotion to come around to break the peaceful and calming atmosphere of the round table.

With the current bickering between the two, Lance wasn't sure what the current situation was between Yato and Hiyori, since he didn't get a full enough analysis of what could be hiding underneath between the two. They seemed to be a bit tense towards each other, but not towards the point of annoyance, but rather the opposite. Like Yato didn't mind the fact that one was late, when there was other things going on, something a regular friend would be pissed off by. Could it be a secret affair, a boyfriend trying to get back at his ex, or worst of all, a follower "falling" for a god like him. The very thought of Yato becoming a perfect god crosses Lance's mind in an instant, and he didn't like this pervasive idea of what might be the cause.

He then imagined him rolling around on the ground among massive amounts of yen and gold, having a huge shrine just dedicated to his supposed godly brilliance. And on top of that, there was a suite full of shrine maidens standing beside Yato, gleaming at him like a trophy, wanting his attention so badly. They looked like moths drawn forward to a distant, lowlife of a light that is Yato. Lance daydreamed for a good bit, until suddenly, the snapping of his sister's fingers caught him back to reality.

"Yea? You want to figure out what kinds of food you want?" Lance abruptly says.

"Isn't that obvious?" Yukine questioning him.

"Uh…..yeah! Yeah, totally I was thinking about that. I was just wondering what types of subjects that I needed to study for next week, and the sorts of things that happened during these last few days, that's all." Lance quickly said in a pinch, trying very hard to cover his daydream about Yato. He didn't want another incident with him again, especially since Hiyori is now here, and keeping his gracious and calm composure became a priority for him.

"...Right." Yato queered at Lance. "Anyways, Hiyori. You can sit next to me if you'd like!" Patting a seat over at the table that all of them seem to be inhabiting.

"Awwww, but I wanna sit next to Hiyorin too!" Kofuku objected.

"Same here! I wanna get to know Hiyori better as well. After all, I'm quite new to the school that she's in, and I'd be grateful to know the place." Zaphkiette objecting to Kofuku, in an effort to assure herself as the victor.

"That's not fair! You're using your status as a freshman to get Hiyorin's attention." Kofuku objected.

"Well, it is legitimate, Kofuku. I do need someone to help me around the school, unlike a certain brother…" Zaphkiette seemingly replies, while retreating to a mubled voice before turning her gaze upon Lance.

"Ok, this is turning out a bit ugly…." Lance mumbling to himself, looking at an unpleasant situation unfolding. "Alright, alright. Since Hiyori is here, I suggest this. She gets to sit with Yato, for now. It only makes sense in this current situation, given that we've already sat down, and have no intentions on getting up. I mean, it's not like Hiyori is the most popular one here, am I right? There are other options out there to choose from."

Everyone just looked down onto Lance, with expressions ranging from a disappointed look on their faces, to a mildly insulted glare, Yato, most of all, looks as if he really wants to slice Lance's throat for saying that.

Suddenly, a small hand immediately smacked onto Lance's head, bringing him down onto the table, head first. None other than Zaphkiette herself, who was looking a bit too angered, trying to keep her smile and dignity intact.

"Well then, I guess we'll be dining with one less person today, will we?" Zaphkiette politely asks to all of them, while still maintaining her joyful expression.

"Geez, Zaphy. Don't be so hard on your brother all of a sudden." Kofuku stated. She looked at Lance, worried about what just happened to his poor, delicate head. It gave her a minor headache just thinking about what type of restrictions Daikoku will give her when she wanted to complete her own heinous tasks. In a way, she sympathizes with Lance's current condition, being unconscious and all.

"It's just so hard to get him to act normal around us. I mean, he even acts like this towards his friends and family most of the time, and half the time, he means it. Maybe I should just put him out of our gatherings until he learns."

She then reaches out towards Lance's unconscious body, getting his hand to try and pull him upwards. Zaphkiette despised the idea of being the one who has to get Lance out of here to try and get him to understand what he's doing wrong. But then, a soft and gentle hand stopped her, lightly grabbing her wrist.

"It's ok. In fact, he was the reason why I was held back at school today, doing a bit of a project that he said he'd help me finish." Hiyori gently says, looking over at Lance's dazed face.

Yato couldn't believe what Hiyori was saying, and so got up unexpectedly. "Him?! That bastard, making Hiyori wait back for so long! You could have asked me for help. Little snoop is trying to take my Hiroi away, rude."

Panicked, Hiyori tries to get Yato to calm down from trying to do anything rash, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yato! It's fine, trust me. There's something about him that makes him different around you, Yato. From how he usually is. From what I can tell, he's not a normal guy, seeing that he's been a shut-in for most of his life." Giving a brief look at Lance's knocked out face, she couldn't help but smile a bit, recalling a rather unpleasant memory from a time that Yato got knocked out. "But strangely enough, he reminds me of you, Yato."

"Huh? Him?!" Yato shockingly says in response. He didn't look even remotely close to what Lance is, personality and all. He frankly shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Hiyori."

"Yato, I am. He just needs help to try and be a better person, just like you do. You and Lance, are one and the same person, when put in this way."

"Me? Like Lance? Pfffft. All he does, is this: 'I'm into numbers and science and stuff' kind of deal. I'm not as smart as he is, or as this much of a broken person when in front of everyone."

"Your right, Yato. You are not as smart as he is, and not as awkward. But I do know that you're just as gentle and caring. I still remember that I wanted to be with you more, to be a god of fortune to everyone."

"Yeah…..I still remember that wish, Hiyori."

"And Yato, to tell you the truth, you've always been a great god of fortune all along, Yato. My god of fortune." Hiyori simply states.

Yato became shocked to hear this coming from Hiyori herself. "I…. I have?"

"Yes. Despite not granting my wish of turning me back to normal, I still have high hopes for you that you will be a great god. Remember those good times that I've had with you? I truly loved those times, and I want to cherish those times a bit longer while we still can. Together."

Yato then blushes for a bit, thinking back on Hiyori's comment about help. Now that he thinks about it, sometimes Lance can need a bit of help every once in a while, nodding his head in agreement. He could see that Hiyori was thinking about him when she was with Lance, with a sort of empathy for the young guy.

"I can see the relationship that you two are having right now." Zaphkiette said, breaking the soft tension between the two.

Placing her brother down back to his seat, Zaphkiette then resumed her own, leaning close on the table, her hands clapped together and brought towards her gentle lips. She looks up towards the two, smirking graciously. "This will be fun for my brother to crack open this case. The case of the God and the Girl shall commence!" Zaphkiette declared, keeping a stern, yet playful face.

"Yeah! Way to go, Zaphy, I support Yato and Hiyori any day!" Kofuku proudly stated.

"As dense as my brother can be, he's very clever at finding out the true intentions of what people really want. It's kind of his specialty over the years, and it's what got me into one of his clubs at school. Without him, I don't think I'd be able to express myself this freely to everyone. Although he couldn't do the same for himself. But this, I think this will give him what he needs."

Hiyori didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but when she looked at Yato, and then back at Zaphkiette, it all made sense.

At that sudden realization, Hiyori blushed rapidly, covering her mouth in embarrassment, while Yato did the same. The two became extremely embarrassed at Zaphkiette, and Kofuku's remarks, thinking that they would be a couple in the future, while Daikoku could only chuckle a bit at them. He didn't really mind the commotion that they were causing, but it sometimes gives him a good time or two when they're around.

"Zaph, you don't have to picture every single dirty thing that happens," Yukine stated towards her.

"Aww, come on, Yukine. You do want in on this little investigation now, do you? I promise I won't do the same thing to you that I did to my brother just a moment ago."

"As a matter of fact, I'd rather join your brother." Yukine again stated back, then shaking Lance vigorously back and forth, in an effort to wake him up.

"Eh…...wait, what? Who knocked me out cold? Did I miss anything?"

Everyone couldn't help, but chuckle a bit, then a few bursts of laughter, knowing that Lance has no clue. He looked around to see Hiyori chuckle a bit, and his sister retaining her tendencies to laugh. He just gave a blank, pale expression towards her sister, seeing that her flustered cheeks, as well as her hands around her mouth and eyes arching, she was doing a really bad job of concealing her urges.

"You're the worst sister, Zaph….." Lance coldly stated.

"Not as bad as the food is getting." Zaphkiette playfully responded. Then, putting herself back into the chair, sitting modestly at the people gathered, she begins to prepare.

"Come on, guys! The food's getting cold. Let's finish this so we can order more!"

"Great idea, Zaphy!" Kofuku instantly agrees to the playful sister, and just like that, they both filled their plates with some of Daikoku's cooking, as well as some scoops of rice, and stated eating vigorously. They burrowed through the food, bite after bite of the silver chopsticks, of the smaller portions.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Yato stated!

* * *

Just outside the joyful atmosphere of Kofuku's place, there exists a tall woman of deep stature. She blended in the darkness so well with her clothes, with the amount of still posture she was maintaining, she secretly observes the group, eating wholeheartedly and joyfully. She reluctantly smiles, with a gentle breeze picking up on her violet hair, her deathly coloured red eyes fixed upon Yato and Hiyori. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as if she were expecting something.

"Husband, I'm your only real interpretation. You and the omen will come true, soon enough."


End file.
